elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements (Online)/DLC
The following are DLC Achievements in : General Exploration Quests ;Main quest ;Daily quests Asylum Sanctorium General Exploration Morrowind General |50 points. Title: Librarian. |- |Ashlander Style Master |Learn every chapter in the Ashlander style book, occasionally found as rewards for completing daily quests for Huntmaster Sorim-Nakar and Numani-Rasi: |50 points. |- |Buoyant Armiger Style Master |Learn every chapter in the Buoyant Armiger style book, occasionally found in treasure chests across Vvardenfell: |50 points. |- |Cliff Striders' Bane |Do your part to eliminate the Cliff Strider menace by killing 100 cliff striders or cliff skippers in Vvardenfell. |5 points. |- |Morag Tong Style Master |Learn every chapter in the Morag Tong style book, occasionally found in Bounty and Explorer's Dispensations from the Hall of Justice: |50 points. |- |Morrowind Master Angler |Catch all 12 rare fish in Vvardenfell: |5 points. |- |Morrowind Skyshard Hunter |Discover all 18 Skyshards in Vvardenfell: |10 points. |- |Savior of Morrowind |Complete quests, defeat bosses, and explore delves to become the Savior of Morrowind: *Champion of Vivec *Ancestral Tombs Hunter *Morrowind Grand Adventurer *Defender of Morrowind *Morrowind Master Explorer *Nchuleftingth Group Event *Forgotten Wastes Group Event |50 points. Title: Savior of Morrowind. |- |Strider Caravaner |Visit the silt strider caravaner at each of the stations in Vvardenfell: *Visit Nevos Sareloth in Balmora *Visit Amili Yahaz in Gnisis *Visit Narisa Androm in Molag Mar *Visit Medyn Hleran in Seyda Neen *Visit Faven Thendas in Suran *Visit Adosi Delvi in Tel Mora *Visit Helseth Sadalvel in Vivec City |5 points. |- |The Pilgrim's Path |Visit the Shrines of the Seven Graces and read the inscription on each : *Visit the Shrine of Humility *Visit the Shrine of Daring *Visit the Shrine of Generosity *Visit the Shrine of Courtesy *Visit the Shrine of Justice *Visit the Shrine of Valor *Visit the Shrine of Pride |5 points. |- |Tribunal Preacher |Read all 36 Sermons of Vivec scattered across Vvardenfell: |5 points. |} Morrowind Exploration |10 points. |- |Defender of Morrowind |Defeat all six world bosses in Vvardenfell: *Kimbrudhil the Songbird *Salothan and his Council *The Queen's Consort *Nilthog the Unbroken *Wuyuvus the Hunger *Mehz the Cozener |15 points. |- |Forgotten Wastes Conquerer |Defeat all of the champions in the Forgotten Wastes: *Defeat Voracity *Defeat Mynar Igna *Defeat Beckoner Morvayn *Defeat Coaxer Veran, Castigator Athin, and Confessor Dradas *Defeat the Cliff Strider Matriarch |50 points. |- |Forgotten Wastes Group Event |Defeat Stone-Boiler Omalas, Brander Releth, and Mountain-Caller Hlaren in the Forgotten Wastes. |50 points. |- |Forgotten Wastes Vanquisher |Defeat three of the champions in the Forgotten Wastes: *Defeat Voracity *Defeat Mynar Igna *Defeat Beckoner Morvayn *Defeat Coaxer Veran, Castigator Athin, and Confessor Dradas *Defeat the Cliff Strider Matriarch |10 points. |- |Khartag Point Explorer |Explore and clear Khartag Point. |5 points. |- |Loop Eradicator |Save Dubdil Alar from the consequences of his temporal experiments. |5 points. |- |Matus-Akin Egg Mine Explorer |Explore and clear Matus-Akin Egg Mine. |5 points. |- |Morrowind Cave Delver |Explore and clear all six explorable caves in Vvardenfell. *Khartag Point Explorer *Ashalmawia Explorer *Zainsipilu Explorer *Matus-Akin Egg Mine Explorer *Pulk Explorer *Nchuleft Explorer |15 points. |- |Morrowind Master Explorer |Discover and clear all caves and striking locales in Vvardenfell. *Morrowind Cave Delver *Morrowind Pathfinder |15 points. |- |Morrowind Pathfinder |Discover all the striking locales in Vvardenfell: *Yasammidan *Ashalmimilkala *Shrine of Azura *Holamayan Monastery *Ald Sotha *Hanud Tower - (Hanud) *Aleft *Falensarano Ruins - (Falensarano) *Valenvaryon |10 points. |- |Nchuleft Explorer |Explore and clear Nchuleft. |5 points. |- |Nchuleftingth Conquerer |Defeat all of the champions in Nchuleftingth: *Defeat Renduril the Hammer and Friar Hadelar *Defeat the Guardian of Bthark *Defeat Mud-Tusk *Defeat Nilarion the Cavalier *Defeat Steamreaver |50 points. |- |Nchuleftingth Group Event |Defeat Nchulaeon the Eternal in Nchuleftingth. |50 points. |- |Nchuleftingth Vanquisher |Defeat three of the champions in Nchuleftingth: *Defeat Renduril the Hammer and Friar Hadelar *Defeat the Guardian of Bthark *Defeat Mud-Tusk *Defeat Nilarion the Cavalier *Defeat Steamreaver |10 points. |- |Pulk Explorer |Explore and clear Pulk. |5 points. |- |Salothan's Cursebreaker |Defeat Orator Salothan, Regent Beleth, General Tanasa, and Councilor Raynis at Salothan's Council. |10 points. |- |Songbird Silencer |Defeat the Nereid Kimbrudhil the Songbird at Shipwreck Cove. |10 points. |- |Wuyuvus Slayer |Defeat Wuyuvus the Hunger at Sulipund Grange. |10 points. |- |Zainsipilu Explorer |Explore and clear Zainsipilu. |5 points. |} Morrowind Quests Halls of Fabrication PVP: Battlegrounds |50 points. |- |Newblood Relic Guardian |Defeat a Relic carrier for the first time in Battlegrounds. (5/10/15) |5 points. Title: Relic Guardian. |- |Newblood Relic Hunter |Capture your first Relic in Battlegrounds. (5/10/15) |5 points. Title: Relic Hunter. Dye: Pit Daemon's Poison |- |Newblood Standard-Bearer |Seize your first Capture Point in Battlegrounds. (5/10/15) |5 points. Title: Standard-Bearer. Dye: Storm Lord's Lightning |- |Newblood Standard-Guardian |Earn 10 Defensive Execution Medals by defeating opponents attacking one of your Capture Points. (0/10) (5/10/15) |5 points. Title: Standard-Guardian. |- |Paragon |Finish a Team Deathmatch battle with at least eight more kills than deaths. |15 points. Title: Paragon. |- |Pit Bully |Defeat 10 opponents in Battlegrounds. (0/10) (5/10/15) |5 points. Title: Bloodletter. Dye: Fire Drake's Flame |- |Quadruple Kill |Earn your first Quadruple Kill Medal by defeating four opponents in a Team Deathmatch battle, each within ten seconds of the next. |15 points. Title: The Merciless. |- |Relic Fearless Physician |Earn your first Relic Fearless Physician Medal by healing at least 500,000 points of damage for Relic carriers in a single Battleground match. |10 points. |- |Steady Centurion |Earn your first Steady Centurion Medal by taking at least 250,000 damage in a single Domination match. |10 points. |- |Tactician |Help your team capture both enemy Relics within 10 seconds of each other. |15 points. Title: Tactician. |- |Triple Threat |Capture three enemy Relics in a single Battleground match. |15 points. Title: Relic Runner. |- |Victor |Win a Battleground match for the first time. (5/10/15) |5 points. Title: Conquering Hero. |- |Vigilant Defender |Earn your first Vigilant Defender Medal while defending a Capture Point in a Domination match. |10 points. |} Category:Online: Achievements